Meu anjo da guarda: Edward Cullen
by by Strawberry Girl
Summary: NC-16. Bella é filha do dono de um dos grandes bancos dos EUA, mas em um fatídico dia seu pai acaba sendo assassinado e ela é a principal testemunha. Logo ela se vê casada com o lindo, gostoso e enigmático Edward Cullen. UA. - Sinopse completa na fic!
1. Capítulo Um

**Gênero: **Romance / Drama / Suspense.

**Classificação: **NC-16_ (cada um sabe o que lê, então...)_

**Shipper: **Edward & Bella.

**Resumo: **Bella é filha do dono de um dos grandes bancos dos EUA, mas em um fatídico dia seu pai acaba sendo assassinado e ela é a principal testemunha. Bella já não tem mãe e agora que perdeu o pai, acaba órfã sem atingir a maioridade, sem ter um parente ou amigo próximo e ainda sobre a ameaça de morte, se vê em uma difícil tarefa onde é obrigada a se casar com o Agente Cullen, um cara lindo, gostoso, enigmático e acima de tudo seu... MARIDO.

_**Disclaimer: **Personagens Stephanie Meyer, enredo totalmente da minha autoria, portando qualquer reprodução desta obra sem a minha autorização prévia será considerada plágio, e plágio é crime! Então respeitem. E se eu fosse dona de Twilight já tinha roubado um Cullen bombado pra mim. Hehehe! _

* * *

**Capítulo Um:_ And__ when someone you love, just die?_**

_Bella._

Sabe quando você acorda com uma sensação desagradável, bem posso dizer que acordei com ela nesta manhã. Me sento na cama e desligo meu despertador que continua a fazer o barulho irritante, já me sinto cansada dessa vida que levo, extremamente cansada, contudo, nada posso fazer para me livrar dela, já que uma vez que você entra nesse mundo descabreado, você não sai mais. Bem, isso é o que eu penso. Às vezes eu até posso ter alguma salvação, só acho meio difícil que consiga ser salva. Difícil, não impossível.

A merda é quê já tentei diversas vezes parar de frequentar lugares como o Jack's bar; mas, porra, quando eu passo perto desses lugares não consigo evitar tomar uma bebida alcoólica, fuma um bagulho, ou simplesmente achar alguém para fazer um sexo sacana.

Mas não posso reclamar da vida, digo isso porque uma vez cometi um pequeno delito e acabei presa, é claro que quando se tem um pai dono de um banco você não fica mais que uma horinha presso, e minha punição era ajudar uma instituição carente, foi lá que vi como é não ter nada e apesar de tudo ser feliz, essa instituição abrigava algumas crianças abandonadas, apesar de não terem um pai e uma mãe, elas sempre estão dispostas a ajudar aqueles que precisam, sem falar no sorriso que carregam nos lábios a todo momento. Até cativei algumas pequenas amizades ali, contudo nunca mais fui visitá-los. Eu realmente não sou merecedora do que tenho e nunca irei merecer aquilo que não tenho. Porém eu posso mudar, eu posso, mas às vezes eu penso, será quê eu quero? Tipo, para o quê, ou melhor, para quem irei mudar? Minha mãe morreu na sala de parto enquanto dava a luz à pequena Marie, meu pai vive para o seu banco, tenho apenas minha irmã pequena e posso afirmar que ela me detesta, então eu digo veemente que não tenho um porquê para existir. Já tentei algumas vezes me tirar a vida, mas seria muita ignorância, têm tantas pessoas lutando contra a morte, e eu lutando contra a vida. Estupendo, em absoluto.

O colégio já estava lotado, sempre que chegava na escola ia diretamente à sala do meu melhor amigo e agora _quase _namorado Jacob. Sempre fomos muito próximos, somos amigos desde que me entendo por gente, quando pequena morava em uma cidade pequena e Jacob morava em uma reserva próxima chamada La push, íamos brincar na pequena praia que havia no local aos finais de semana, brincávamos com lama, e eu sempre choramingava para que Jake brincasse de casinha comigo, dizíamos que quando crescêssemos iríamos nos casar e ter vários filhos. De fato eu possuí esse sonho mesmo, há uns três anos atrás, antes de me tornar uma perdida, porém posso afirmar que Jake nunca o possuiu.

– Hei, senti saudades doçura. – Jacob murmurou no meu ouvido, passando seus braços fortes pela minha cintura.

– Doçura? – fiz uma careta me virando de frente pra ele, no entanto ele não desfez o abraço.

– Não gostou? – fez uma leve careta.

– Não é isso, é só que isso não é do seu feitio. – me olhou arqueando suas grossas sobrancelhas. – É sério Jake, é só isso. – menti, sempre odiei esses apelidos clichês, são tão piegas.

– Hum... Certo. Ah, já ia me esquecendo tem uma festa hoje na casa da Lauren, tá afim?

– Não sei... Me sinto estranha hoje. Uma sensação ruim. – disse torcendo a ponta do nariz em sinal de nervosismo.

– Ei, não deve ser nada gata, fica de boa. Isso também me acontece às vezes.

– Espero. – murmurei tão baixo, Jacob nem mesmo ouviu.

Estávamos conversando sobre o quão estranha me sentia, e que nesta manhã me deu uma vontade louca de me tornar outra pessoa, dar um giro nessa vida fogosa, enquanto me desabafava com Jacob ele me estudava clinicamente, o que me deixou nervosa, odiava ser observada de tal maneira.

– Jacob, pare de me olhar assim! – exclamei exasperada.

– Certo, me desculpe, é só que... Bella você está diferente hoje, parece muito...

– Sentimental? – o interrompi. Eu estava com os sentimentos a flor da pele hoje, como uma adolescente problemática, não que eu não fosse uma, só que eu nunca agi da forma que uma agiria, eu nunca mostrei os meus verdadeiros sentimentos à ninguém, eu não os emitia, a única coisa que fazia para extravasar era ir a festas, beber, e fumar algum bagulho.

– Isso, sentimental. Isso não combina com você, e posso ser sincero? – perguntou receoso, eu apenas lhe assenti. – Você fica tão chata sentimental, juro Bells, muitíssimo chata.

Vendo que minha expressão estava indiferente ao que ele dizia, começou a rir e eu não tinha me magoado com ele, de maneira alguma, eu até mesmo ri junto.

Às aulas passaram como um borrão, o que fiz questão de agradecer mentalmente, nunca gostei de estudar, só o fazia porque era preciso... Na verdade por ser obrigada pelo meu pai. Hoje depois do colégio iria a sede do banco, ao qual papai é dono, não para lhe fazer uma visitinha, nada disso. Só iria mesmo porque estou sendo obrigada a trabalhar como estagiária, já que papai disse que se não trabalhar não irei receber minha gorda mesada. Ódio. Não obstante eu vou sim, eu sei que não precisarei de fazer nada mesmo, já que os outros funcionários farão o meu trabalho alegremente. Ri de tal fato.

Assim que cheguei ao banco todos me cumprimentaram com sorrisos falsos, é claro. São faltavam beijar meus pés, alguns foram até mim perguntaram se precisava de alguma coisa, teve alguns que até autografo pediram. Bizarro, eu sei.

– Pai. – saudei-o quando entrei em seu escritório.

– Hei Bells. Fico feliz que tenha realmente vindo. – sorrio enquanto analisava alguns papéis, ele nem mesmo me olhou nos olhos desde que coloquei os pés ali.

– Pena que não posso lhe dizer o mesmo.

Ele riu e continuou concentrado nos papéis que analisava com o maior cuidado, uma vez ou outra franzia o cenho e crispava os lábios em sinal de desgosto, até resmungou alguma coisa ilegível, a qual não consegui compreender.

Os funcionários todos já haviam saído, só havia papai e eu. Ele me disse para ir embora, já que havia terminado meu turno há séculos, no entanto iria o esperar, ele ainda mexia com os mesmos papéis e ligava para várias pessoas em alguns intervalos de dez à quinze minutos, ele estava estressado, parecia exausto, suas olheiras eram visíveis e estava bem mais magro do que há alguns meses. Não bastasse isso, antes de sua secretária ir embora recebeu uma carta misteriosa enviada para papai, porém não tinha remetente, papai disse que não era nada, mas eu a abri e era uma carta ridícula que ameaçava nossa família de morte. Ele já havia acionado à polícia e a mesma já estava aqui em questão de minutos. Foi bem rápida.

– Pronto. – suspirou papai, dando um singelo sorriso à minha direção. – Estamos livres para ir embora.

– Até que enfim. – bocejei.

– Está com fome? – assenti. – Então iremos comer naquele restaurante italiano que tanto adorávamos ir quando você era pequena. – quando éramos felizes, eu quis dizer, porém nada disse, apenas assenti mais uma vez.

Caminhamos lado a lado até o estacionamento vazio, onde só se encontrava nossa mercedes, papai não gostava de motoristas, dizia que eram muito fuxiqueiros e só serviam para observar e ouvir assuntos que não lhes diziam respeito. Charlie e eu tínhamos uma coisa em comum: gostávamos de nos sentir à vontade, de ser mais livres, nunca gostamos de muitos seguranças, empregados e pessoas do gênero nos cercando. Sempre que estou com eles no meu encalço sinto que nem posso respirar normalmente.

– Parados! – Ouvimos atrás de nós, viramos lentamente em direção a voz era um homem alto e másculo que estava encoberto por um capuz – bem comum entre os bandidos –, ele segurava com firmeza uma arma... Enorme. Tremi de medo, eu já vi muitos traficantes, bandidos quando buscava algum bagulho em um beco muito conhecido pela população jovem da escola, no entanto a arma nunca estava voltada à minha direção, nunca. Jamais. Senti meu lábio tremer, eu sabia, agora tudo fazia sentido, hoje eu havia acordado estranha, com um sentimento horrível me remoendo por dentro, eu sabia. Deus, por que eu não fiz nada a respeito? Eu deveria ser mais cuidadosa, eu sabia, de alguma forma eu fui alertada sobre o que está acontecendo nesse momento, no entanto, eu não fiz nada que pudesse reverter o que está acontecendo agora, como eu sou burra. Imbecil. Por que eu não podia simplesmente dizer para Charlie que deveríamos ir embora mais cedo, já que meu sexto sentido dizia que algo horrendo estava por vir. Ou então... Por que eu simplesmente não alertasse a Charlie para descermos em segurança ao estacionamento seguido de um policial ou guarda do próprio banco. Ah Isabella, como se você fosse adivinhar, né?

O cara que estava com o capuz pediu à um outro cara que lhe desse um cigarro com uma calma escrota. No total eram três, dois deles estavam sem máscaras, um deles tinha o cabelo preto curto, era bem másculo, bem mais másculo que os outros dois e olhos dourados, já o outro tinha um cabelo loiro que caía até os ombros, olhos verdes e era um pouco magricelo e uma pele nem tão branca, nem morena, diria meio amarela. Já o encapuzado, estava tão coberto que nem seu tom de pele era visível, esse queria mesmo sigilo total sobre a sua identidade.

– O quê vocês querem? – papai perguntou áspero.

– Curioso você, não Sr. Swan? – debochou.

– É dinheiro? Se for eu lhe dou e acabamos com isso logo.

– Não, não é dinheiro. Digo, claro que há dinheiro no meio, mas não é só o dinheiro, tem algo mais.

– O quê é? Diga logo. – Charlie disse impaciente.

– Hei, calminha chefe. – desdenhou o loiro, rindo ruidosamente.

Eu me lembro muito bem que o antigo chofer escondia uma arma debaixo do banco, então lá fui eu pegar a arma. O ladrão disse que qualquer movimento meu seria fatal, no entanto, se eu morresse pelo menos queria morrer corajosa, ele me inquiriu sobre o que iria fazer, e eu lhe respondi na maior calma que iria apenas pegar um casaco no carro, o que não era totalmente mentira, já que estava morrendo de frio.

– Se é assim, James vá com ela. – o encapuzado disse empurrando o loiro à minha direção. Merda, como eu irei pegar a arma assim?

– Não, não precisa. – eu disse mordendo os lábios, ansiosa.

– Eu faço questão. – James sorriu maliciosamente. Me senti enojada, eu sempre transei com muitos caras que nunca vi na vida, contudo esse cara me dava repulsa. Na verdade só de me imaginar com os vários caras que dormi me senti enojada. Céus, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Suspirei resignada e adentrei no carro.

Peguei o casaco e comecei a vesti-lo da maneira mais devagar possível, enquanto vestia o casaco comecei a enfiar a mão debaixo do banco afim de pegar a arma. Falhou miseravelmente a fazer um barulho um pouco alto.

– Ei, o que tu esconde aí? – James perguntou suspeito.

– Nada, estou apenas vestindo minha blusa, OK? – disse passando as mãos nervosas sobre o rosto.

Apesar do sufoco eu conseguiu pegar a arma e socar dentro do casaco. Perfeito.

– Está feito. – disse saindo do carro, James sempre no meu encalço, eu já disse que odeio isso? Bufei.

– Estamos salvos. – disse baixinho à Charlie, quando vi que os bandidos estavam em uma distância segura.

– O quê quer dizer com isso? – perguntou confuso.

– Hei, o quê vocês dois cochicham aí? – perguntou o encapuzado, agora tirando o capuz.

– Nada. – e foi aí que me assustei, o cara com o capuz era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Demetri, o gerente de um dos bancos do meu pai e seu melhor amigo, digo, ex-melhor-amigo, como ele pôde?

Ele se aproximou com um sorriso sorrateiro, e com nenhuma sutilidade colocou o revólver na cabeça do meu pai, foi aí que eu não consegui segurar minhas emoções. Sem pensar, apenas agindo por impulso como faço sempre, eu atirei em Demetri, porém o infeliz se safou e então ele apontou a arma em minha direção e depois tudo que eu via era preto. Meu peito ardia em dor, muita dor, eu não sentia mais o meu corpo, estava tudo tão escuro que eu fiquei com medo, escuro como a minha vida há um tempo. A única coisa que eu clamava era pela morte, nada além dela, porque a dor foi tão forte, como nunca senti em toda a minha vida.

_O lugar onde estava era lindo... quase surreal, um campo lindo com flores por todo o lado, havia também uma cachoeira com a água tão límpida, nunca fora em um lugar tão lindo como aquele. _

– _Bella. – ouvi a voz da minha mãe, será que é um sonho, um delírio ou eu morri mesmo? Me virei para ela, e ela me olhava com um sorriso tão lindo, seus cabelos loiros escorriam lisos sobre seus ombros e seus olhos azuis que eu sempre almejei em ter estavam com um brilho diferente, ela estava tão linda... Como sempre fora. _

– _Mãe! – corri para abraçá-la, contudo quando eu me aproximei não consegui tocar nela, como se houvesse uma barreira, impedindo de nos tocarmos. _

– _Querida, como você está linda. – ela diz analisando-me._

– _Obrigada, a senhora também está linda mãe._

– _Não sei se a senhorita se lembra, mas eu ainda odeio ser chamada de senhora. – gargalhou sonoramente. Uma risada tão gostosa de se ouvir, que só ela era capaz de dar._

– _Desculpe, senhorita. – brinquei. – Mãe, eu morri? – fraquejei ao perguntar tal coisa. _

– _Não, ainda não. _

– _Como assim? – perguntei aflita. _

– _Bella, ainda não está na sua hora, você ainda tem muito que viver meu bem, você se casará com Edward, terá vários filhos com seu futuro marido. E, você será tão feliz querida, é claro que passará por alguns provações, no entanto, eu te garanto que com sua força de vontade e capacidade você irá vencê-las com muita, muita sabedoria. Ah, e digo mais, você encontrara seu caminho, essa fase pela qual está passando é difícil eu sei... Não foi isso que sonhei pra você, meu bem, mas foi sua escolha passar pelo __caminho mais difícil, porém lembre-se do que te dizia ''quanto maior é a luta, maior será a vitória'' – piscou. – E respondendo a sua pergunta, você não morreu, a escolha é sua, totalmente sua. Você ainda não fez a travessia porque não se decidiu ainda, mas é só você querer que estará tecnicamente morta, ou então você pode simplesmente voltar de onde você veio e viver por um longo período de tempo._

– _Eu não sei se quero viver mamãe. E aliás quem é Edward? E eu tendo filhos? Essa é nova, mamãe como você sabe disso tudo? – perguntei perplexa._

– _Eu apenas sei. – sorriu singela. – E não me faça perguntas que eu não posso lhe dar respostas. _

– _Mas... _

– _Eu não posso te dizer, certo? Já lhe disse demais. – riu. – Mais do que deveria, todavia você não se lembrará de nada quando voltar. _

– _Por que não? _

– _Bella, desde quando você ficou tão curiosa assim? _

– _Ah, a Bella é um poço de curiosidade. – ouvi Charlie atrás de mim. _

– _Charlie, o que te aconteceu? _

– _Eu levei um tiro. _

– _Mas você vai voltar comigo, certo? _

– _Não. Bella você já está crescida, e eu já estou velho. – riu, seguido de mamãe. – Estou cansado, você verá que assim é melhor para todos nós, e aliás estou morto já... Morto de saudade da minha beldade, Renee Swan. – gargalhou. _

– _Mas pai... – tentei persuadi-lo. _

– _Nada de ''mas pai'', é o certo querida. _

– _Pai, você me deixará largada, sozinha. _

– _Não, você agora terá Edward. – soltou um pequeno rugido. – Garoto de sorte, só espero que ele te mereça. _

– _Uh. Edward, Edward, Edward. – repeti, soltando um suspiro cansado. Quem é esse cara afinal? _

– _Mas você não fez a travessia, certo? – disse com lágrimas nos olhos._

– _Não ainda. Só quero me despedir de você. – ele disse com os olhos igualmente marejados._

– _Pai, eu... _

– _O que eu te disse mocinha. Vem aqui dar um abraço no seu velho – disse abrindo os braços. – Mas antes, me prometa algo? _

– _Sim? _

– _Você não vai voltar aqui tão cedo, está bem? _

– _Eu prometo. – bati continência, fazíamos isso quando era criança. _

_Meu pai me puxou para um abraço e ficamos assim por um tempo, mas mamãe disse que era hora de ir, já estava ficando tarde, se não eu perderia a minha longa vida. Meu pai deu um abraço longo em minha mãe, e pude ouvir seu soluço entre o choro. Logo após o longuíssimo abraço dos dois, eles me deram com a mão e aí eu soube quê era hora de voltar. _

_Antes de partir olhei no verdadeiro paraíso que esse lugar calmo, bonito e aconchegante é, entretanto eu não posso ficar por mais tempo, porque a partir de agora eu irei lutar, lutar para vencer e mesmo que eu não me lembre de nada do quê acabei de viver nessa lugar maravilhoso, eu sei que dentro de mim há uma luz acesa e eu terei sabedoria suficiente para deixá-la acessa dentro de mim e essa mesma luz me guiará, e assim seguirei meu caminho da maneira mais sábia que possa existir. _

Meus olhos se abriram e tudo que eu vi foi branco, nada além disso, meus olhos ardiam com a presença da luz, já que tudo que vi há pouco era nada mais do que preto, pelo que me lembre. Fechei meus olhos mais uma vez e os abri bem devagar para conseguir me acostumar com a claridade do quarto, e assim que o fiz meus olhos se encontraram com as mais belas íris verdes, tão brilhantes quanto uma esmeralda. O rapaz me analisava com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, além de seus olhos lindos, ele também tinha o cabelo em um tom meio cobre e ruivo, eu não soube distinguir, todavia eu soube que a cor era única, viva e linda, quer dizer ele é todo lindo, seu nariz é tão bem feito e sua boca, Deus do céu é tão rosada e... molhada, digo, ela me parece bem carnuda e chamativa, pronta para um beijo de tirar o fôlego, e ele é perfeito em tudo, tudo mesmo. Falo isso, porque até mesmo suas sobrancelhas são bem desenhadas e grossas, cílios grandes, resumindo sua beleza é estonteante e ao julgar seus traços eles são bem chamativos e proporcionais.

Eu devo estar louca, eu nunca – nunquinha – analisei uma pessoa com tanta perspicácia como estou analisando esse estranho.

– Oi. – ele disse finalmente. Sério, a mãe desse cara deve ter passado mel nele, ele é tão... Porra, o que há comigo?

– Sua mãe passou mel em você? – eu disse, merda, eu disse essa coisa tão ridícula mesmo? Ele deve tá me achando uma debiloide, que precisa imediatamente de um tratamento com um psiquiatra. Às vezes o tiro que tenha levado não seja na barriga e sim na cabeça.

– Isso foi constrangedor. – sorriu.

– É, eu sei.

– Então por que disse? – perguntou confuso.

– Porque eu não sou muito normal, se você entende, tá eu sei que não, mas enfim. – eu sou tão lerda às vezes. O quê eu disse mesmo? Dã.

– OK. – murmurou, já estava vermelho, creio eu de estar segurando o riso já que sua boca tremia levemente.

– Ei, pode rir, eu sei que está segurando o riso, eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais normal do mundo e que só falo besteira, então sim, ria. – disse fechando a cara.

– Hei, eu não queria rir. – disse soltando um risinho sem-graça. – Por que estamos brigando mesmo?

– Isso eu não sei, mas quem é você? Tipo... você deve estar aqui por algum motivo, não?

– Oh, sim. – disse fazendo uma careta em sua bela face. – Eu me chamo Edward, Edward Cullen. E acho melhor você conversar com o médico, não comigo.

– Sobre o quê você tá falando?

– O médico está vindo, é melhor você falar com ele. – ele disse adquirindo uma postura séria.

– Oi, sou o Dr. Cullen, e você deve ser Isabella, estou certo? – um homem muito simpático, que deveria ter no seu máximo os trinta anos aproximou-se, seus traços me lembrava muito Edward, desde a cor dos olhos até o queixo.

– São parentes? – perguntei, tanto pela aparência semelhante e até mesmo pelo sobrenome Cullen.

– Sim, nós somos. – disse passando os braços pelos ombros largos de Edward. – Somos irmãos.

– Ah, legal. – dei um meio sorriso.

– Isabella, temos algo muito importante para te dizer, peço que se aquiete diante da notícia que vou lhe dar.

– Sim, pode dizer. – eu não sei dizer o porquê, mas nesse momento o nome de Charlie me veio à cabeça.

– Seu pai... Ele infelizmente veio à falecer. Nós da ala cirúrgica fizemos o nosso melhor, o neurocirurgião que cuidou de seu pai, antes de médico era amigo dele também, então te afirmo com toda a convicção que o Dr. Black fez o máximo para tentar salvar a vida de seu pai, no entanto ele já estava muito ferido tanto externamente como internamente, os órgãos dele já não estavam mais funcionando normalmente, para você ter uma noção descarregamos o desfibrilador¹ em até 360 joules, só que seu pai não resistiu. Sinto muito.

– Eu não posso acreditar. – digo com a voz entrecortada.

– Sinto muito mesmo. Bem, se me der licença. – e então ele se foi, e Deus como eu vou viver agora? Se viver.

Edward continuava comigo, um pouco mais afastado, mas continuou lá. De repente, após alguns minutos, horas ou sei lá quanto tempo, um homem entrou no quarto que eu estava, nem mesmo bateu. Ele era um pouco velho, um velho até conservado, mas ainda sim, velho. Os cabelos ondulados curtos e grisalhos, olhos castanhos escuros, e tinha uma pasta em mãos, trocava olhares entre Edward e eu, parecia ansioso.

– Ei, chefe! – Edward saudou.

– Edward, meu filho, fico feliz em te ver.

– Isabella, como vai? – pergunta o cara, com pena, eu sinto a pena na sua voz de longe.

– Como você acha? – sorri debochada.

– Desculpe. Eu sei que você está passando por uma situação difícil, aliás eu vejo isso em todo o momento. Meu nome é David Smith ou apenas Agente Smith, trabalhei há muitos anos no FBI como um simples agente, igual ao Sr. Cullen aqui presente, e agora eu que escalo os agentes para suas devidas missões, enfim serei mais objetivo. Seu pai foi morto e você quase morta, deve ter sido um baque e tanto, mas os ladrões, sequestradores ou seja lá o quê aqueles caras fossem, fugiram. E você é a única que sabe quem são, você é a testemunha principal na morte de seu pai, e por ser a testemunha chave você irá nos fornecer informações importantes sobre o dia do assassinato. Bem, nos tememos que esses homens que mataram seu pai venha atrás de você e lhe faça algum mal, e para que isso não ocorra você está sendo adicionada no programa de proteção à testemunha. – disse, inspirando e expirando.

– Obrigada? – soou mais como uma pergunta.

– Oh, não há de quê criança. – sorriu. – No entanto não terminei ainda. Agente Cullen você deve já ter uma ideia do porquê combinei de te encontrar aqui, certo?

– Sim, eu serei o _anjo protetor_ de Isabella. – riu, seguido do Sr. Smith que soltou uma risada estrondosa.

– Quase isso. Eu não sei como será a reação de ambos, mas eu tenho que informá-los já. E não terá como vocês negarem, caso Isabella negue ela acabará morta, e tenho certeza que ela não quer isso né? – assenti receosa. – E Agente Cullen, se você negar será demitido por justa causa e por rejeitar um caso importantíssimo para o FBI. Isabella como não há ninguém para ficar com sua tutela e você é agora órfã, e além disso precisa de segurança, nós faremos um acordo no qual todos saíram ganhando, o Cullen muito dinheiro e você Isabella, a vida. Enfim o que quero lhes informa é quê você Isabella e Agente Cullen irão se casar.

– O quê? – perguntamos Cullen e eu em uníssono.

* * *

_¹ - O desfibrilador é um aparelho que existe há vários anos, usado principalmente em medicina de urgência e em CTIs. Realiza o que chamamos de desfibrilação ou cardioversão, ou seja, pela passagem de uma corrente elétrica através do coração podem ser revertidas arritmias graves ou potencialmente graves, como, por exemplo, a fibrilação ventricular, situação quando o coração está em ritmo incompatível com a vida. Hoje, são utilizados equipamentos em Unidade Emergencia e UTI, com cargas monofásicas que variam de 0 a 360 Joules ou Bifásicas de 0 a 200J._

_Fonte: Answers Yahoo. _

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Olá, como vão? Espero que muitíssimo bem. Então estou reescrevendo a ficção, porque Deus como eu estava assassinando o português, acho que em alguma ocasião ainda o assassinei, mas ao julgar como escrevia e como estou escrevendo, aí você poderá ver uma melhora significativa, não é? Há-há.

O quê acharam do capítulo, estou providenciando um novo capítulo, mas é claro que preciso dos incentivos de vocês, no caso reviews, comentários ou como você preferir chamar.

**PS¹: **Gente, sobre o diálogo de Bella e Renee e mais à frente Charlie, ela não se lembrará de nada, nadinha. Ah, não sou espirita, mas devo confessar que me interesso um pouco pelo assunto, como espíritos que vagam por aí, enfim... Porém pra quem não gosta, pode ficar tranquilo que não terá nada sobre espiritismo, na verdade, sobre religião nenhuma. Enfim... será todos humanos, nada de seres místicos e coisas do gênero. Apenas alguns sonhos absurdos e esse pequeno encontro da Bella e da Renee, foi uma coisa que me veio à cabeça e eu pensei: Por que não?

**PS²:** As informações eu sempre busco na internet mesmo, por exemplo, a do desfibrilador a cima eu peguei do Yahoo, caso esteja algo errado sobre esta informação ou qualquer outra que venha à colocar, por favor corrija-me, e não me condene, porque há muitas coisas que não sei, afinal sou humano e tenho direito de errar, não sou como um dicionário ambulante ou uma enciclopédia, sou uma pessoa que busca expandir os horizontes, rs. / Exagerei.

Enfim, é isso. Se gostou, seu dedo não irá cair por deixar uma humilde review, eu garanto! Então aperte ao botãozinho super sexy e seduzente:** Review this chapter**! Sim, ele me seduz. Há-há.

Até a próxima ATT, Strawberry Girl.


	2. Capítulo Dois

_**Disclaimer: **Personagens Stephanie Meyer, enredo totalmente da minha autoria, portando qualquer reprodução desta obra sem a minha autorização prévia será considerada plágio, e plágio é crime! Então respeitem. E se eu fosse dona de Twilight já tinha roubado um Cullen bombado pra mim. Hehehe! _

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: _New home, new friends, maybe a new family and a love._**

_Bella._

Eu estava extremamente confusa, como assim casar? Isso é loucura demais, eu mal estou pronta para continuar vivendo minha vida medíocre, quem diria para casar. E insano casar com Edward, ele pode ser um cara lindo, legal e especial, porém eu não o conheço, ele não me conhece. Somos desconhecidos um para o outro, sem contar que nós dois iremos perder nossa privacidade, por mais que seja um casamento de fachada, não é certo.

Edward estava atônito, olhava para o chefe com os olhos esbugalhados e os lábios perfeitos entreabertos, não podia negar que sua expressão era cômica. Já sr. Smith, diferente de nós tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto, e parecia estar segurando a risada de tão vermelho que estava, em qualquer momento ele explodiria em gargalhadas. Qual é a graça mesmo? Se fosse em outros tempos eu enfiaria a mão na cara dele, mas agora...

– Sinto muito sr. Smith, eu sei que o senhor está tentando me ajudar e fico muito grata por isso, mas casar? Está fora de questão.

– Isabella, sua situação é complicada, você não tem outra alternativa. Já pensei em tudo, Bella, não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso, ou você se casa... ou você morre. – ele disse sério. – Bella, pense em Marie, você quer mesmo que ela vá para um abrigo, que ela fique aí no mundo sem ninguém, e outra ela corre tanto risco quanto você. Não seja egoísta, pense nela também, pense na vida que vocês duas têm pela frente. Querida, não continue agindo por impulso, eu li seu histórico e tenho que dizer que é um tanto sujo, mas ainda está em tempo de você mudar suas opiniões, suas escolhas e seu modo de agir.

– Ah, tenho certeza que Marie com seu jeito meigo será uma grande mulher um dia. Mas eu? Não, senhor. Eu sou uma ninguém, eu já fodi com minha vida toda senhor, não há mais nada que eu possa fazer para apagar o que fiz no passado, ele ficará marcado para sempre.

– Ei, seu passado você não pode apagar mesmo não. Mas nós não vivemos no passado, nós vivemos no presente, e o seu presente é você que escolhe e o seu futuro você constrói com as atitudes e escolhas do presente, você pode mudar. Você é nova, ainda está em tempo, eu não digo para mudar sua personalidade, nada disso. Mas que você ande pelo caminho certo, sem fazer coisas que poderá afetar seu futuro e marcar seu presente de forma errada.

– Sério, isso foi profundo. – eu ri. É claro que havia abstraído muita coisa que sr. Smith falou, mas isso era apenas palavras, na prática não é nada assim.

Edward que até aquele momento não havia pronunciado uma palavra sequer, se recompôs e respondeu ao chefe negativamente sobre o casamento, ele disse que não poderia aceitar o pedido do sr. Smith, e ainda acrescentou que o senhor Smith sabe muito bem o porquê dele não poder aceitar.

– Edward, é sua carreira, você sabe que esse casamento nada afetará na sua vida pessoal, é só um disfarce. Bella irá sim morar contigo, mas vocês dormiram em quartos separados, enfim, não será nada como um casamento convencional. – Edward continuou a negar de maneira firme. – Agente Cullen, você está colocando uma vida em risco, na verdade duas, há Marie também. Pense Cullen, Marie é uma garota que tem a mesma idade da sua pequena Megan, já imaginou se fosse a Megan que tivesse na mira da morte, você não se sente com nenhum pouco de remorso por deixar uma garota indefesa sem proteção? Essa proteção que ela pode muito bem ter se você aceitar se casar com a srta. Swan.

– OK, eu aceito.

– Calma, Ed, ainda não estamos na igreja. – tentei em vão fazer um piada para ver se o clima amenizava, já disse que sou péssima com piadas? Não, pois é, eu sou.

Edward me olhou carrancudo, mas nada pronunciou.

* * *

Estávamos em direção à casa de Edward. No dia anterior o sr. Smith nos explicou como tudo funcionaria, e nos alertou que se caso tivermos futuramente algum namorado, paquera ou o qualquer relacionamento amoroso com alguém devemos avisá-lo, e caso já houver alguém devemos ter sigilo total e nos mostrar bem apaixonados em público, já que os assassinos de meu pai poder estar em qualquer lugar e podem estar me espiando ou algo do gênero e não devem desconfiar que tenho um agente em meu encalço.

Marie conversava animadamente com Edward sobre sua futura amiguinha – a filha de Edward –, eu não quis perguntá-lo nada sobre sua filha, ele deveria ser separado, o que não seria muito agradável para mim. Mesmo o casamento sendo uma farsa, a filha de Edward poderia me odiar, me tachando como a madrasta má, isso não seria nada legal. Será que a ex-mulher de Edward vai na sua casa todos os dias, já que segundo informações colhidas por Marie agora pouco, sua filha morava com ele em um apartamento da cidade.

– Edward, você é divorciado? – perguntei na lata.

– Ahn, não. – OK, ele estava surpreso, mas o que me surpreendeu foi sua expressão que mudou de animado para demasiado triste. – Minha esposa faleceu em um acidente de carro há dois anos.

– Oh, sinto muito. – disse colocando minha mão direita em seu ombro, porém cedo demais a tirei. Assim que o toquei, senti um formigamento em minha pele.

– Eu também. – ele murmurou, se não estivesse tão perto não teria escutado.

O resto da viagem decorreu com Marie perguntando tudo sobre a filha de Edward. Pelo que ele informou, ela tem cinco anos, um menos que Marie, ama desenhos animados, ama barbies, é loira, tem olhos azuis como os de Edward, é muito apegada com a tia Alice e com o tio Emmett, ela ama fazer compras com a tia Alice e assim como Marie não tem uma mãe, o que lhe faz muita falta, assim que ele disse isso pude ver às lágrimas tomarem conta do rosto de porcelana da minha pequena Marie.

– Chegamos. – avisou Edward.

O condomínio era muito bonito, simples e bonito. Quando estávamos passando pela portaria, o porteiro me deu uma olhada de cima em baixo, Edward revirou os olhos, posso dizer isso pois o olhei de soslaio, também havia algumas senhoras conversando entre si no pátio do prédio, assim que elas viram Edward entrar comigo e com Marie, abriram a boca, mas logo que viram que nós às observávamos trataram de fechar. Elas nos cumprimentaram e depois voltaram a falar entre si, ora sussurravam, ora olhavam para nós, avaliando-nos enquanto esperávamos o elevador chegar.

O apartamento de Edward era mais lindo do que imaginei, era muito bem decorado, às paredes de cores neutras, fazia um belo contraste com alguns móveis de cores um pouco mais viva, além do apartamento ser bem espaçoso. No apartamento àquele ar que deixa todos bem à vontade.

– Papai. – escutei uma voz fina – mas nem um pouco chata –; bem próxima.

A menina não poderia ser mais linda, os cabelos loiros caiam em cascatas pelos seus ombros, os olhos azuis como os de Edward e com a mesma profundidade, branca como o pai e as bochechas gordas e coradas, não obstante, apenas as bochechas gordas, ela era quase tão magra quanto Marie. Sua beleza era tão abundante quanto à de Edward.

Edward abraçou a menina e ficaram assim por um momento, os dois eram perfeitos juntos, só estava faltando uma mãe à garota e uma esposa à Edward, uma mulher que fosse tão bonita quanto os dois juntos. É óbvio que essa mulher não seria eu, nem de longe sou tão bonita quanto eles. Tenho meus dotes, claro, mas não me considero a beleza em pessoa.

– Oi. – a filha de Edward sorriu. – Você deve ser a Bella, certo? – perguntou saindo dos braços de Edward e vindo à minha direção.

– Olá, sou sim. E você deve ser Megan?

– Sou sim, prazer Bella. – disse estendendo a pequena mão.

– O prazer é meu Megan. – disse pegando prontamente sua mãozinha.

Apresentei para ela, Marie, e logo as duas já estavam amigas. Como já era um pouco tarde, Edward pediu a empregada que levasse cada qual para o seu quarto, entretanto, elas teimaram que queriam dormir juntas, e Megan ainda pediu à Edward que fosse ler um conto antes delas adormecerem, o que ele foi fazer de bom grado.

– Dormiram. – ele avisou descendo às escadas.

– Edward.

– Sim?

– Obrigada!

– Por...?

– Por tudo, tudo mesmo.

– É meu trabalho, Bella.

– Eu sei, mas mesmo assim obrigada. Eu sei que deve ter sido muito difícil pra você aceitar ''casar'' comigo. – ri. – Enfim, você perdeu sua esposa à pouco tempo, tem uma filha linda, e nós entramos na vida de vocês de maneira abrupta, deve estar sendo muito estranho para os dois.

– De fato, é estranho sim. Mas Megan gostou de vocês. Mesmo. – ele sorriu. – Ou seja, a parte mais difícil você já conseguiu, conquistar a Megan, ela tem um gênio e tanto. E você também perdeu um pai, sem falar que está correndo perigo de vida. E outra, é um trabalho que faço porque gosto, não por obrigação, então não há nada que deva agradecer.

– Sério que você gosta disso? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

– Sim, gosto muito. Desde pequeno tinha esse sonho de me tornar um agente do FBI, e agora almejo muito conseguir o cargo de maior valor no FBI, me tornar quem sabe um sr. Smith um dia. – disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Você vai conseguir. – exprimi com convicção.

– Espero. Hum... acho que vou dormir, você vem?

– Sim... e, onde irei dormir?

– No quarto ao lado do meu, vem que te mostro.

– OK.

Edward me acompanhou até a porta do meu quarto e assim encerrou minha noite.

* * *

Minha vida deu uma guinada de 180º, é tão improvável que um dia eu volte a ser quem eu um dia fui, aquela garota egocêntrica, egoísta e inconsequente. A morte do meu pai me acordou para a realidade, eu não posso continuar agindo como uma adolescente irresponsável que quer chamar à atenção do papaizinho.

Semana que vem é o casamento, e eu não estou nem um pouco preparada pelo que me espera, Edward irá promover um jantar aqui hoje para me apresentar à sua família, ele contará para eles que nosso casamento não passa de uma fajuta, porém irá pedir que eles não comentem isso com ninguém. Segundo ele, Megan também não sabe do casamento, e ele está procurando uma maneira de fazê-lo, nosso medo é que as garotas se apeguem, se isso acontecer quando a separação acontecer será muito difícil para ambas. É até mesmo para nós.

As garotas – leia-se Marie e Megan – foram para o parque com a babá, e ficamos apenas Edward e eu, como a empregada teve que sair para uma emergência, sobrou para que Edward e eu cozinhássemos. Edward me afirmou que era um ótimo cozinheiro, eu lhe avisei que não sou muito boa na cozinha, porém ele revidou dizendo que ao menos um macarrão eu saberia fazer.

Eu não sou modesta, eu tinha lhe falado que não seria uma boa ideia fazer o macarrão, mas ele disse que eu conseguiria. A experiência não foi muito boa, eu coloquei a água para ferver, todavia como eu sou um desastre em pessoa acabei esbarrando na panela que caiu no meu pé. Merda.

– Ai, meu pé. – peguei o cabo da panela e joguei para longe do meu pé, só que eu não percebi Edward perto o suficiente e muito sem querer joguei-lhe a panela na cara.

– Oh, Edward, desculpa? – mordi os lábios.

– Ai sua louca, você está ficando perigosa. – brincou. Mostrei-lhe a língua. – Uh, quem mostra língua pede beijo. – revidou.

Eu fiquei meio sem-graça com o que ele disse, e ele vendo a minha reação ficou tão sem-graça quanto eu, nos limitamos a dar um risinho e voltamos aos afazeres em pleno silêncio, assim que terminamos fomos nós arrumar.

Já passava das seis, e até agora as garotas não haviam chegado, Edward estava tão impaciente quanto eu, andava de um lado à outro.

– Eu não devia ter deixado que elas saíssem. – ele falou puxando os fios bronze, muito nervoso.

– Edward, nós não podemos privar elas te terem uma vida como as outras crianças.

– Mas não há bandidos atrás das outras crianças, céus, como elas estão demorando. Maldita hora que fui aceitar esse caso.

– Sabe Edward, eu sei que agora Marie e eu somos um fardo para você, mas como você citou ontem à noite, isso é o seu trabalho, e você aceitou porque quis! Não precisa ficar jogando na minha cara que a culpa de tudo o que aconteceu e do que pode acontecer é minha, eu sei que é. E a minha culpa já é o bastante para eu carregar nos ombros, eu lhe peço perdão por estar fazendo você e Megan passar por essa situação difícil, e se você quer saber, eu só aceitei esse ''CASAMENTO'' por causa da Marie, você não é o único que perdeu alguém, e meu querido, o mundo não gira ao seu redor não, eu perdi mãe e pai, Marie perdeu os pais ela só tem a mim, e eu quero que ela seja alguém um dia, uma mulher como um dia minha mãe foi, uma mulher que eu sei que nunca, NUNCA, irei ser. Eu quero que ela seja feliz, e ela precisa viver para que isso ocorra, por isso eu aceitei tudo isso, mas por favor não fique jogando na minha cara que tudo isso que está acontecendo é minha culpa e se algo vier à acontecer me desculpe, eu não tinha direito de infernizar a sua vida, me desculpe. Amanhã mesmo estarei saindo da sua casa, fique tranquilo, não terá mais nenhuma Isabella fazendo da sua vida mais infeliz do que ela já é! – gritei aos quatro ventos, era pra todos escutarem. Às lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos copiosamente, nada poderia ficar pior pra mim, na verdade podia sim. Sempre fica pior pra mim, sempre.

– Bella, eu não... – deixei Edward falando sozinho, fui para o quarto e bati à porta aborrecida.

Logo ouvi à porta abri e as crianças rindo. Graças a Deus.

A porta do quarto abriu sutilmente e logo depois Edward entrou, ele estava com uma expressão culpada no rosto, seus lábios em uma linha fina, seus olhos tristes. Ele me deu um sorriso, sorriso este que não chegava aos seus olhos.

– Bella, me desculpe. Eu sou um imbecil, eu não deveria ter falado aquilo, e você não é um fardo para mim, não mesmo. Apesar de você estar aqui há uma semana apenas, Megan já adora você e Marie, vocês fazem ela sorrir, isso não era tão frequente quando vocês não estavam aqui. E eu acredito que Marie será uma grande mulher mesmo, eu torço por isso, mas eu também acredito que você pode se tornar uma mulher tão boa quanto sua mãe foi, apesar de não tê-la conhecido, tenho certeza que ela foi uma mulher e tanto, e você pode se tornar alguém como ela, basta você querer. Se você não acreditar em você, como as outras pessoas poderão acreditar? Eu quero muito que você fique, eu quero conhecer você Isabella, eu espero que possamos ser bons amigos. – assim que ele terminou de falar me deu um beijo na bochecha, eu fique tão surpresa que acabei me afastando.

– Obrigada, Edward. De verdade, mas eu acho melhor Marie e eu irmos embora.

– Não vão, não. E aliás minha família deve estar chegando já, acho melhor descermos.

E assim fizemos, passaram uns vinte minutos até que a família de Edward chegasse. Todos foram muito simpáticos, e assim como Edward e Megan todos são lindos. A mãe de Edward, Elizabeth, me elogiou muito, Edward se parece muito com ela, apesar do cabelo castanho, ela tem os olhos idênticos aos de Edward e Megan, pelo que fiquei sabendo o pai de Edward já faleceu. O irmão de Edward também veio, olhando atentamente, eles se pareciam sim, mas nem tanto. Esme, esposa de Carlisle, é muito bonita com seu rosto em formato de coração, olhos verdes, além de ser bem elegante e simpática. Os irmãos de Edward comparecem ao jantar também, a irmã de Edward, Alice, parecia ter a minha idade, é baixinha, olhos acinzentados e o cabelo castanho em um corte chanel apontando à todas as direções, ela parece uma... fada. Já o outro irmão de Edward, Emmett, é tão forte quanto Jacob, meu antigo amigo, olhos verdes e covinhas, apesar de ser másculo o bastante para dois homens, tem uma cara mais angelical e infantil, mas quando está sério – o que parece ser bem difícil – fica bem medonho.

– E então quando é o casamento, irmãozão? – Emmett perguntou quando terminamos de jantar. Megan que estava entre Edward e eu, olhou-nos confusos.

– Casamento. Papai, você vai se casar? – ela perguntou sem fitar o pai.

– É... não. Sim. – ela o olhou mais confusa ainda.

– Edward você não contou para ela? – Alice perguntou repreensiva.

– Não, e Bella e eu queremos esclarecer algumas coisas. Megan, você não quer ir brincar com Marie no seu quarto?

– Já sei, conversa de adultos. Vamos Marie? – Marie assentiu, e as duas subiram conversando animadamente sobre a barbie que Megan ganhou do pai.

– Pode falar Edward. – disse sua mãe.

– Vocês sabem que meu trabalho requer muito de mim. Dessa vez não é diferente, eu peguei um caso muito difícil do FBI, isso contará bastante no meu currículo, é um caso que se for bem resolvido fará grande diferença para mim no futuro, pode proporcionar grande crescimento pra mim no FBI.

– Mas o que o noivado tem a ver com isso, Ed? – Alice perguntou apoiando as mãos no queixo.

– Posso terminar? – ela assentiu. – O pai de Bella foi assassinado há alguns dias, e Bella foi baleada antes do pai então não o viu morrer, entretanto, ela conseguiu ver a cara dos bandidos, ela sabe o que aconteceu no local, ela é a testemunha chave, aquela que irá ajudar a resolver o caso, e esses bandidos podem tentar matá-la por ela saber demais, e não é só isso, depois que ela denunciá-los eles podem querer vingar-se. Outra suposição do FBI é que esses assassinos podem usar Bella para conseguir dinheiro, já que segunda ela, é o que eles querem. Bella é menor de idade, tem dezesseis anos, então precisa de um tutor, sendo assim nós nos casaremos para eu ter sua guarda, e assim obtenho a guarda de Marie, já que ela é irmã de Bella e o juizado dará preferência aos parentes mais próximos.

– Mas, Edward, você não pode simplesmente tentar pegar a guarda de Bella sem se casar com ela?

– É difícil, Esme. Bella tem alguns parentes, e seria bem mais fácil eles conseguirem sua guarda do que eu, e esse parentes não são muito confiáveis, então só nos resta casar.

– Quem sabe, Ed, você e a Bella não se apaixonam. – comentou Alice pulando na cadeira, eu enrubesci com seu comentário. Edward e eu? Impossível, ele nunca olharia para mim.

Ah, Deus, eu corei. Eu não enrubesço há tanto tempo por um garoto. Não que eu goste do Edward, certo? Não.

Na verdade, não tem como não gostar de Edward, ele é tudo que uma garota pode sonhar, não tem como não gostar dele como homem.

Logo todos foram embora, e Alice convidou-me para irmos em um pub novo que abriu na cidade, de cara eu aceitei, há quanto tempo eu não saio para me divertir. Então combinamos de ir na sexta, Emmett, Edward, Alice e eu.

* * *

Sexta-feira finalmente chegou, estava muito animada, Alice disse que viria às quatro para nos arrumarmos juntas. Megan e Marie ficariam com Esme, e Edward chamou um amigo que trabalha com ele no FBI para ficar com Esme e as crianças, eu achei ótima sua ideia, é muito reconfortante saber que terá alguém com capacidade para protegê-las.

Megan durante essa semana de algum jeito havia me conquistado, o seu jeito meigo e amoroso me conquistou, como conquistaria a qualquer um quê estivesse no mesmo ambiente que ela. Edward também conversou com ela sobre o casamento, e ela aceitou numa boa, mas nós não falamos que nosso futuro casamento é uma farsa, afinal ela ainda é uma criança. Ela ficou muito empolgada, e disse que entraria junto a Marie na igreja, ela estava radiante. É bastante perigoso o nosso envolvimento, às garotas podem sofrer depois, mas não há outro jeito. E como Edward disse "Iremos curtir o presente, e que venha o futuro". Yeah, que venha o futuro.

– Bella, vamos. – Edward chamou do andar inferior, hoje iriamos almoçar na casa de Esme.

– Já vou, Edward. – gritei. Ele é tão impaciente às vezes.

Quando chegamos na casa de Esme, fomos recebidos pelo seu sobrinho Alex, ele não parava de me olhar, tentava flertar comigo sempre que nossos olhos se encontravam. Não poderia dizer que Alex é feio, não mesmo. Não é um Edward, mas como dizia Jessica, dá um caldo, ele é bem comum, moreno dos olhos verdes, pena que não é muito másculo, deve ter a minha idade. Bonitinho.

– Então quem é a garota? – ouvi Alex perguntar à Edward, apesar da distância pude ouvir claramente.

– Ah, é Bella. – Edward se virou, e quando viu que os olhava, acenou.

– Sua namorada?

– É complicado. – Edward disse, encerrando o assunto.

Almoçamos em silêncio, a não ser pelas garotas que riam algumas vezes, de algo que não tenho a mínima ideia.

Quando o almoço acabou, Edward meio que convidou Alex para ir conosco ao pub. Quando estávamos saindo, a campainha soou e nós estávamos tão entretidos na nossa conversa que nos assustamos.

– Sra. Cullen, é o amigo de Alex, o tal Jacob Black, posso deixar entrar?

– Claro, por favor.

Meu coração parou, minha respiração acelerou, eu sentia meus dedos gelados, o coração pulsando rápido demais dentro do meu peito. Jacob, ele está aqui, ele me abandonou quando eu mais precisei e agora ele está aqui, ele... Céus, é o Jacob meu melhor-amigo, meu paquera, meu Jacob, não poderia ser ele. Uma espécie de flashbacks tomou conta da minha mente, e os momentos que Jake e eu passamos juntos veio com tudo, desde à nossa pacata infância até os nossos últimos dias juntos.

– Bella, você tá bem? – Edward perguntou pegando minha mão.

– Não. – eu murmurei.

Quando Jacob entrou na sala, minha situação piorou, eu fiquei atônita, eu não conseguia me mexer do lugar.

– Be... Bella? – ele gaguejou se aproximando. – B., onde diabos estava você?

Então ele havia ido me procurar, certo? Se não, eu não quero saber, eu prefiro acreditar na mentira, porque a verdade dói, a verdade esmaga seu coração e o deixa em mil caquinhos, e eu me sinto quebradiça, eu sinto que a qualquer momento irie partir como caquinhos e nunca mais irei me restituir, porque eu estou machucada demais.

– Bella! – ele exclamou saindo do seu transe e me esmagando em um dos seus abraços.

– Jacob, você sumiu. – acusei. – Por quê?

Todos olhavam a cena perplexos, não diziam uma palavra se quer.

– Eu só não estava preparado para te reencontrar.

– Mas Jake, no momento em que mais precisei você não estava lá por mim.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Bella você sabe que não sou bom para lhe dar com sentimentos.

– Eu sei Jacob que você não é bom para lhe dar com pessoas fracas, você sempre disse isso. E agora você me considera uma fraca, mas eu digo para você, eu sou uma fracote mesmo. Mas eu me orgulho muito mais de uma fracote do que daquela garota fútil que eu fui, e eu acho melhor nós nos darmos um tempo.

– Mas nunca houve nós, Bella.

– Como? – ele deu de ombros. – Edward, vamos embora?

Edward assentiu.

– Ih, já arrumou um outro trouxa vagabunda?

Eu senti minha cara ir ao chão, Edward que estava ao meu lado, logo estava socando a cara de Jacob com tanto ódio que eu fiquei sem reação pela ação inesperada. Edward, é a partir de agora, o meu anjo.

Edward e Jacob foram separados por um dos funcionários e por Alex. Chamei as garotas param irem embora, e logo nós estávamos voltando para o apartamento.

– Edward, obrigada.

– Bella, ele mereceu. E você tem que parar de me agradecer tanto assim.

– OK. – ri.

O resto da tarde passou sem acontecimentos, Edward e eu brincamos com as crianças, fomos à pracinha, jogamos vólei na piscina e tenho que admitir que nunca me diverti tanto na vida.

– Bella, telefone pra você. – Edward chamou-me.

– Obrigada. – disse pegando o telefone da sua mão.

– Alô?

– Bella, é a Alice.

– Diga, Alice.

– Bella, nós vamos um pouco mais tarde ao pub, então vou aproveitar para passar bem rápido no shopping para comprar nossos vestidos. Ah, você tem algum salto aí?

– Hum, não.

– OK, darei um jeito, até mais tarde. – e desligou. Alice!

– O que Alice queria?

– Só avisar que chegará um pouco mais tarde.

– Então, que tal vermos um filme?

– Pode ser. – dei de ombros.

Nós assistimos Um amor pra recordar, o roteiro mais triste de todos os tempos, ao menos pra mim. No final do filme não consegui conter às lágrimas, minhas glândulas lacrimais não está ajudando ultimamente.

– Ah, Bella não chora, é só um filme. – riu.

– Para de rir. – bati no seu ombro.

Quando estava levantando do sofá acabei tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. Típico. E acabei caindo em cima de Edward, ele foi pegado de surpresa e acabamos que caímos os dois no sofá.

Perto demais, perto demais. – minha mente gritava.

Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar ainda mais se possível e dançavam pra mim, seus lábios entreabertos me chamavam, gritavam por mim. O roçar de nossas peles causavam arrepios em mim, eu sentia todo o meu corpo formigando, eu sentia minha boca seca coçando, eu sentia uma energia cada vez maior quando nós nos aproximávamos mais, a nossa proximidade me deixava em êxtase. Nossos corpos se moldavam, parecíamos o encache perfeito, como um quebra-cabeça.

Acabei com a nossa distância, e por puro extinto colei nossos lábios, seus lábios eram tão macios quanto imaginei, primeiro senti só a textura de seus lábios, depois senti a língua de Edward passando sobre meu lábio inferior e instintivamente os abri esperando pelo contato das nossas línguas, contato este que logo aconteceu, nossas línguas se mexiam sincronizadamente, e o nosso beijo não me desapontou, foi até mais do que imaginei, assim como nosso corpo parecia ter sido feito um para outro, nossas línguas se moldavam também. Edward explorava com avidez cada centímetro da minha boca, e eu não ficava pra trás, queria aproveitar o momento o máximo possível, passei minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo macio e ele passava as mãos macias e grandes pelas minhas costas e em cada lugar por onde sua mão passava sentia minha pele formigar, o ar me faltava, mas quem precisa respirar? OK, nós precisávamos, mas eu não queria quebrar o momento, como é bom sentir Edward próximo, sua boca na minha. Quebramos o beijo por não ter mais condições de respirar.

– Isso foi... – eu comecei sorrindo, mas meu sorriso morreu quando vi a cara de Edward.

– Um erro. Bella, isso... Me desculpe, não deveria ter acontecido.

Eu sabia que não deveria ter quebrado o beijo. Infernos.

Logo Alice chegou à casa de Edward e começamos logo a nos arrumar para ir ao pub. Alice é a pessoa mais doce que existe, ela é maníaca por roupas, maquiagens, sapatos, jóias e coisas do gênero, mas apesar de tudo isso ela não é fútil, ao contrário é um amor de pessoa. Ela disse que já me considera sua melhor amiga, e eu já me sentia assim também. Pode parecer loucura, nos conhecemos a míseros dias e já nos tratamos como se conhecêssemos uma a outra há séculos, contudo já éramos inseparáveis, nossa amizade foi tão súbita quanto o meu beijo com Edward.

– Alice já que somos amigas, posso contar algo?

– Conta, conta. – começou a saltitar pelo quarto.

– Eu beijei Edward. Pronto falei. – disse roendo a unha.

– Ah, isso? – perguntou com desdém.

– Como assim "Isso"?

– Bella, cá pra nós, está mais quê na cara que você e o Ed foram fabricados um para o outro.

– Oh, me senti um produto agora.

– Ah, não seja dramática, Bellinha.

– Bellinha? – ela assentiu. – Credo Lice, isso parece nome de cadela.

– Ui, cadela. – brincou, fechei-lhe a cara. – eu tava brincando cadela, ops, Bella.

– Alice, é sério. Para de graça.

– Desculpa, Bellinha.

– Edward disse que foi um erro, o que eu faço?

– Ei, não se apresse, deixe os dados rolarem.

– E se eles não rolarem?

– Aí você rola com ele. – Alice disse rindo. Revirei os olhos.

– Oh Deus, dê juízo a esta garota. – disse sacudindo Alice.

– Vem amiga, vamos nos arrumar.

Eu tinha que admitir, Alice faz milagres. Eu estava linda, Alice fez cachos no meu cabelo ondulado, fez uma maquiagem básica composta de lápis e rímel

que realçaram os meus olhos, um pouco de blush para deixar as maçãs do rosto rosada, e para finalizar um gloss rosa claro. O vestido de Alice era ainda mais lindo, e combinou perfeitamente com o scarpin preto.

– Bella, Megan e Marie estão lhe chamando. – Edward avisou do outro lado da porta.

– OK, já vou.

Alice disse que terminaria de se produzir, deixei-a terminar de se arrumar e fui ver as minhas garotas.

– Queridas, chamaram-me?

– Sim, Bella conta uma estória pra nós? – pediu Marie.

– Claro, maninha. – disse beijando-lhe a testa.

" Era uma vez... "

Depois de contar a estória, Marie já dormia serena, Megan não.

– Megan bons sonhos. – disse-lhe, beijei as duas na testa, e quando ia saindo Megan me chamou docemente.

– Bella.

– Hum?

– Me promete uma coisa?

– Claro, meu bem. – disse pousando minha mão nas suas bochechas.

– Promete que nunca vai me deixar igual a mamãe fez? – pediu, deixando uma lágrima solitária cair sobre seu rostinho de boneca.

– Eu...

– Você vai me deixar também, não vai? – ela perguntou soluçando agora.

– Claro que não, eu prometo que tentarei sempre estar presente.

– Não Bella, eu quero que você fique aqui comigo, com papai e Marie, que sejamos uma família, que você seja minha mamãe, pra sempre.

– Querida, eu não sei...

– Promete Bella, promete que vai ser minha mamãe pra sempre?

– O quê as duas damas tanto conversam? – salva pelo gongo, ou melhor pelo Edward.

– Nada demais, a Bella já vai viu bebê? Bons sonhos. – beijei sua bochecha.

– Bella, eu amo você.

– Eu também te amo coração.

– Uh, fiquei com ciúmes agora.

– Eu amo você papai.

– Ah, agora sim. Eu também, bebê.

– Papai. – Megan chamou, e ele se virou rapidamente em sua direção. – você ama Bella igual ao tio Carlisle ama a tia Esme?

Eu vi Edward ficar branco, ele engoliu seco antes de responder em um sussurro que sim. Mas é claro que ele havia dito aquilo para satisfazer Megan, tipo nós nos conhecemos há alguns dias só.

– E você Bella?

– Ahn, é. – respondi corando.

– Que bom, boa noite papai, boa noite Bella.

* * *

Quando já estávamos a caminho do pub, Alice mudou de ideia, dizendo que seria melhor irmos à boate, já que ela estava com muita vontade de dançar, ficar bêbada e se esbaldar – palavras dela. A princípio Edward se opôs, mas logo nós tratamos de animá-lo para ir à boate, alegamos que seria muito mais divertido e blá blá blá.

Edward estava muito gato com uma calça jeans e com uma camisa polo preta, super sexy. Emmett estava usando um conjunto no mesmo estilo que Edward, apesar de Emmett ser um pedaço de mau caminho, tenho uma queda é por Edward mesmo. Ah, qual é? Exceto por Alice, quem é que não terá uma queda por Edward? Não sou de ferro, meu.

– Ah Bellinha, será a melhor balada da sua vida. – Alice disse quicando, enquanto Edward pagava nossa entrada.

A boate estava muito cheia, a música preenchendo todo o ambiente, às pessoas dançando, alguns bêbados, todo esse ambiente me lembrava das minhas festanças. Reconheci muitas pessoas da boate, até mesmo o DJ, já que eram os mesmos baladeiros de sempre. Edward ainda estava um pouco acanhado, já Alice e Emmett se esbaldavam de dançar na pista.

– Edward, que tal bebermos alguma coisa? – mandei-lhe uma piscadela.

– O que vai querer senhorita? – o barman perguntou aproximando seu rosto do meu.

– Hum..., o quê o senhor recomenda? – perguntei flertando. Ah, qual é? O cara mó gato me dando moral e já que o Edzinho não tá me dando bola, então vou curtir. Rá.

– Bom gatinha, se você quer algo forte, eis essa aqui. – ele disse estendendo um copo com um líquido rosa.

– Obrigada. Edward, não vai beber? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Não, obrigada. – OK, então.

Bebi todo o líquido, senti minha garganta arder enquanto o líquido descia, e até me senti mais animada depois de beber todo o conteúdo do copo.

– Me dê mais uma, que agora eu vou dançar.

E assim eu bebi mais uma dose, mais duas, e por fim três. Depois fui muitíssimo animada para a pista.

– Vem Edzinho, vamos dançar baby! – puxei-o pela camisa até a pista, onde Alice dançava de um jeito estranho e animado e Emmett engolia uma loira alta.

– Uh, já tá pegando meu irmão Bellita? – Emmett perguntou soltando-se da loira e dando uma das suas estrondosas gargalhadas.

– Ah, Emm, não enxe. – disse virando de costas para ele.

Puxei Edward e colei nossos corpos, ele ficou estático no momento em que o fiz, mas logo depois começou a dançar junto comigo, dançávamos em sincronia com a música. Segurei sua camisa e desci sensualmente até o chão, ele me olhava agora abismado, e lentamente subi novamente de maneira sensual, logo depois colei nossos corpos o máximo possível, selei nossos lábios e com muita ousadia apertei-lhe a bunda. Eu senti ele enrijecido, e sem pensar colei nossos lábios.

O nosso, agora, segundo beijo foi muito mais ousado que o primeiro, não havia aquele simples carinho, tinha algo à mais, não era um beijo calmo, muito pelo contrário. Nós explorávamos o máximo possível a boca um do outro, só que dessa vez com mais volúpia, mais desejo e luxúria, esse beijo tinha um sentimento que não poderia ser descrito com meras palavras, é muito mais do que o entendimento humano é capaz de distinguir, eu não poderia descrever.

Nos separamos sem fôlego, um sorriso brincava no canto dos lábios de Edward, mas ele não sorriu como eu esperava, ele fez algo que me decepcionou, eu não esperava que ele me beijasse novamente e dissesse que agora éramos um casal convencional como qualquer outro, ou que simplesmente falasse ''eu te amo, Bella'', de maneira alguma esperei isso, iria ser até demais pro meu humilde coraçãozinho, entretanto eu esperei algo mais. Eu só não esperava que ele fosse fugir. Sim, porque ele fugiu de mim. Que máximo agora eu causo repulso nos homens.

Mas quer saber? Eu to pouco me fodendo pro Edward agora, eu sou Blair Waldorf de Manhattan e não Vanessa do Brooklyn – OK, estou vendo muito Gossip Girl ultimamente.

Edward estava bebendo alguma coisa, ele me olhou de soslaio e continuou à encher a cara. Emmett continuava a dançar com a loira, e Alice estava pegando... Jasper. Oh Deus, o quê Jazz faz aqui?

– Ei, Alice. – chamei-a, ela logo olhou pra mim enrubescendo.

– Bella? – Jasper perguntou surpreso.

– Jazz. – Abracei-lhe, eu posso estar bêbada, mas eu reconheço meus amigos do outro lado.

– Garota, você está bêbada?

– Oh, não. Estou melhor que nunca, continua namorando Maria? E Peter, como ele está?

Eu conheço Jasper desde que me entendo por gente, porém nunca fomos muito amigos, ele sempre foi muito tímido e por incrível que pareça eu também já fui muito tímida. Éramos vizinhos e fizemos a pré-escola juntos, apesar de não me lembrar muito bem dele nessa época. Peter é seu irmão mais velho, nós dois já tivemos um lance, usamos muitas drogas juntos, namoramos e fomos a muitas festinhas juntos, Jasper sempre me dava conselhos dizendo para me afastar de Peter, mas nunca lhe dei ouvidos. Jasper estava há algum tempo trabalhando como estagiário no banco de meu pai, e sempre me lembro que papai se orgulhava muito dele e sempre dizia que Jasper foi o filho que ele nunca teve. Fato.

– Marie e eu terminamos há um bom tempo, Peter foi para a Califórnia morar com sua nova namorada Charlotte, mas continua no vício das drogas, ele já se internou algumas vezes, sem obter resultados, no entanto. E você ainda...?

– Não sei, desde à morte de papai não uso.

– Entendo, e sinto muito pelo seu pai.

– Eu sei.

– Bella você é usuária de drogas? – Alice perguntou piscando os olhos repetidas vezes.

– Não sei, eu nunca fui muito fã de usar, mas devido as circunstâncias eu usava às vezes, e espero não precisar ou querer usar mais. Mas fique tranquila Lice, não sou viciada, se é isso que te preocupa.

– Sabe, Bella, Edward já foi usuário de drogas, na sua época rebelde do colégio, quem sabe ele não pode te ajudar com isso. Tipo seria bem legal você conversar com ele sobre isso, eu nunca usei e não sei como funciona, o quê vocês sentem e coisas do gênero, mas Edward sabe. Conversa com ele.

– Pode ser.

Edward se aproximou de nós e por mais que ele tenha bebido tequila, ele não estava bêbado, estava mais sóbrio do que todos nós, foi visível. Ele conversou um pouco com Jasper, enquanto Alice chamava a companheira de Emmett – Rosalie – para dançar conosco no balcão, ela aceitou o convite prontamente, até porque ela parecia ser a mais bêbada de todas, não que eu esteja bêbada, não mesmo. Nunca estive tão sóbria. Rá-rá-rá.

Nós conversamos com o DJ e ele topou em colocar a música escolhida por nós, principalmente depois de receber um selinho de nós três. Ah, nós estamos felizes porra!

**Like a G6 – Far East Movement. **( http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = w4s6H4ku6ZY ) [**N/A: **Tirem os espaços]

Rosalie ficou na direita, eu no meio e Alice na esquerda, seguramos uma na cintura da outra e começamos a rebolar até o chão, e lentamente subíamos novamente, logo depois nós distanciamos um pouco e começamos à dançar separadas, Alice mexia os quadris freneticamente, Rosalie dava giros rebolando e não tirava os olhos de Emmett que estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, já eu explorava um pouco de tudo, passava as mãos pelo corpo e mexia os quadris com as mãos para o ar, em algum momento olhei para Edward que nem disfarçava, sua boca estava escancarada e seus olhos claros estavam mais abertos que o usual, lhe dei uma piscadela e ele logo se recompôs e corou. Oh, céus, eu fiz Edward Gostoso Cullen corar. Ah, eu sou foda!

Os homens presentes estavam eufóricos com nosso showzinho, assim que terminamos de dançar, eles aplaudiram, assoviaram e gritaram, muitos pediram replay, mas educadamente recusamos e eles firam pé da vida né? Fazer o quê, não sou dançarina de boate, sou Isabella Swan esposa de Edward Cullen, isso até soa legal. Edward Cullen que me aguarde.

– Bella, você tem que parar de chamar à atenção. – Edward disse de modo repreensivo, quando desci do palco, ou melhor, do balcão.

– Desculpa papai, não foi minha intenção. Olha ali Ed, não é o Alex? – disse indo em direção do mesmo.

– É sim.

Alex não trouxe Jacob à festa, o que fiz questão de agradecer mentalmente, ele não se cansava de me paquerar nunca, Edward já estava meio impaciente por isso, ou será ciúmes? Aí eu não sei, mas não dói tirar à prova, certo?

– Então Alex, vamos dançar? – respondi aos seus flertes.

– Só se for agora. – disse puxando-me para perto dele. Edward fez uma cara nada agradável e nos acompanhou.

– Ah Edward, vai ficar nos seguindo? – perguntei parecendo brava.

– Bella você esqueceu que eu tenho...

– ... o dever de me proteger! Oh, não esqueci. – disse revirando os olhos.

Dancei quase tão sensualmente com Alex, como dancei com Edward, só que comigo e com o tampinha, leia-se Alex, não rola a mesma química e muito menos a física que rola comigo e com Edward, ele não me causa nenhuma reação proibida para maiores e para comprometidos, ele simplesmente não me causa nadica de nada.

– Chega de dançar, não acha Bella? – Edward disse me puxando pelo braço.

– Dança comigo Eddie, dança. – disse quicando igual a Alice.

Ele não ia ceder, contudo eu fiz uma cara de choro e seria imperdoável se Edward não aceitasse.

Dançamos ao som de Enrique Iglesias, meu pão me segurava firmemente, dançávamos tão colados, ele me conduzia e mexíamos de acordo com o ritmo da música. Reparando detalhadamente, Edward é bem malhado, não só a parte superior, a inferior também, esse calça jeans mais justa deixa bem à mostra suas coxas grossas e bonitas, mas que é bem mais bonita quando ele usa um short, sua bunda bem feita, isso também é bem considerável em um homem. Homem seco não rola, nah. Nunca.

E, tipo, Edward é lindo de todas as maneiras, tanto por fora que é um gatão de tirar o fôlego, quanto por dentro, ele é sincero, responsável, educado, tem palavra e tem caráter. Ele é o cara certo para qualquer garota, é tão certo, como dois e dois são quatro.

A música já estava acabando quando eu os avistei. Eram eles com toda a absoluta certeza, os assassinos de meu pai. Quando eu os vi, toda aquela noite veio à tona novamente, cada momento, o meu erro grotesco de pegar uma arma e tentar os matar. Como eu sou burra, eles eram três e sabiam muito bem com o quê estavam fazendo e com o quê estavam lidando, eu não, nem eu nem meu pai sabíamos lidar com uma arma, eu puxei o gatilho pensando que aquilo seria minha salvação, mas a merda que eu fiz foi o fim de meu pai na terra. As pessoas dizem que o destino quis assim, será? Porque eu poderia muito bem não ter pegado a maldita arma e hoje meu pai estaria vivo e quem sabe feliz. Ah vida é confusa, é aquela mesma ladainha, e nós não sabemos respostas para nada, tipo, como nascemos? Por que morremos? Por que tal coisa aconteceu? São tantos os mistérios da vida, e nesse momento estou com vontade de saber o quê se vai proceder nesta festa?

– Edward. – o chamei baixinho.

– O quê é agora Bella? – perguntou já irritado. Eu não sabia se lhe contava ou não. Mas a verdade parece sempre a melhor alternativa, é melhor apelar pela escolha certa e contar me parecia a alternativa correta.

– Os assassinos... os assassinos de meu pai... eles, estão aqui. – gaguejei, ele olhou ao redor em estado de alerta. Ele levantou a calça jeans e eu pude ver que havia uma arma no seu sapato, ele estava armado. Ao menos isso.

– OK, me aponte à direção, certo?

Eu levantei minha mão direita que tremia descompassadamente de maneira lenta e sigilosa, e quando eu apontei meu dedo para eles, eles se viraram e me olharam, e infelizmente me reconheceram.

Eles te viram, retardada. Eles te viram. – minha mente gritava de modo frenético para mim.

Logo eles começaram a se aproximar, e Demetri quando estava próximo o bastante soltou um risinho com escárnio. Deus, e agora?

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, gente! Demorei né? OK, tenho explicações válidas, bem final de ano é bem complicado, são muitas festas, preparações, reuniões em família. Enfim, não deu para finalizar o capítulo nesse período. Desculpem-me, mesmo. Mas eu prometo não abandonar a fic, nunca. Nunquinha mesmo. Eu posso demorar semanas, meses e talvez anos para postar, no entanto, nunca a abandonarei. Eu espero que ficar muitooooooo tempo sem postar não ocorra, pra compensar vocês, terá capítulo nessa mesma semana, hehehe. Claro se houver reviews, né?

O quê acharam do capítulo? Eu tenho tanta, mais tanta ideia, que vocês nem imaginam. Ah gente, amei escrever momentos com a fofíssima Megan e com a irmã da Bell também, ela é tão fofa né? Vocês já viram a mudança significativa da Bella na fic? O Jacob ainda vai aparecer na ficção, o Alex causará muito ciúmes no Ed ainda, mas não atrapalhará o futuro romance da Bells e do Ed.

O quê vocês acham que vai acontecer agora? Parei na hora H, uh, não me matem OK? rs.

Ah, os vestidos das garotas estão no meu perfil, OK?

Quero agradecer aos reviews que todas vocês deixaram até agora, meu beijão especial à: _Breese, Raffa, NahCac, LinaFurtado, JuPoynter, Lariis Star, Priis Cullen, C.S., vivx-chan, Ana Krol, Lina F_ ( P.S: É a Lina furtado? Se não for, obrigada também), _Wannda Halyra._ Meninas muito obrigada. Mesmo.

Ah, eu queria saber se alguém conhece alguma beta reader aí? Se sim me mande uma PM, por favor?

Só posto se houver bastante review, caso contrário nada de capítulo, não é chantagem... ou é?

Apertem o botãozinho super sexy Review This Chapter e seja feliz!

Amo todos vocês, até a próxima ATT, Strawberry Girl.


End file.
